Vecinos
by Naile
Summary: Vecinos I, Vecinos II Nuevos departamentos y celebraciones tras celebraciones traen concecuencias.
1. Vecinos I

Primer Fanfic, de Rurouni Kenshin,

Espero que les guste. Este sólo la

"Parte I"

-

-

**Vecinos:**

**- **

Un grupo de chicos estaban sentados frente a una televisión bebiendo cervezas, la Thika junta de día sábado por la tarde.

Sanosuke, Kenshin, Yahiko, Aoshi y Saitou, este último de repente iba ya que su trabajo de investigador no le permitía tanto tiempo libre.

Pero esa vez estaban todos para ver la final del mundial de fútbol, extrañamente Japón había llegado a los octavos de final pero perdió. Fue ahí cuando todos dieron por Portugal, quien llegó a las semi-finales para enfrentarse con el poderoso equipo brasileño.

-- Una cagada, ganará Brazil.-dijo Sanosuke abriendo ya su tercera cerveza y recién iban en el minuto 3 del partido.

Kenshin y Aoshi eran los bebedores más pasivos, por decirlo así. Tomaban poco sin embargo, cuando tomaban mucho no lo demostraban como Sanosuke-quien se mareaba y hablaba más correcto de lo normal- y al menor por una diferencia de 4 años o algo más Yahiko no le permitían tomar tanto.

El grupo estaba alrededor de los 18 y 26 años de edad.

El menor con 18 años, 19 por cumplir era Yahiko. Le seguía Sanosuke con 21 años, Kenshin con 24 al igual que Aoshi y el más viejo era Saitou con 26 años.

El departamento en el que estaban viendo el partido era el que compartían Sanosuke junto a Kenshin.

Yahiko se hizo amigo de ellos ya que entró en la misma carrera de Sanosuke y antes iba en el mismo instituto, siempre fue agrandado pero era una muy buena persona.

Un golpe se escuchó y esto alertó a los presentes, dejando de prestarle atención al juego del balón.

Sanosuke se paró tranquilo y acercó a la puerta para ver quien estaba afuera o por qué se escuchó ese fuerte golpe.

Al salir vio a una alta mujer de negros y largos cabellos, usaba unos pantalones de jeans cortitos, unas hawaianas negras, una polera bien apegada a su curvilíneo cuerpo marcando más sus curvas. Su pelo negro caía por su espalda con delicadeza, la joven se estaba parando luego de ordenar una caja enorme que Sanosuke suponía, debía ser la causante del ruido.

-- Diablos, Misao por qué no te apuras…cómo si la caja que te llevaste tú fuera tan pesada; la mía sí que contiene cosas, Kaoru por qué diablos tienes que tener tantas cosas.-regañó la pelinegra.

La joven sintió que alguien se agachaba a su lado, cuando se viró encontró a un muy alto hombre que tenía un físico que la dejo embobada.

-- Te puedo ayudar, pero no grites tanto.-dijo Sanosuke mientras le sonreía coqueto. Esto hizo poner a nerviosa a la pelinegra pero simplemente le miró extraña.

Ella sabía que era alta, ya que medía "1metro 77centrímetros", aquel hombre debería medir "1metro 80 y algo"… era altísimo para ella.

-- Gracias, si realmente quieres ayudar pero te tendrás que aguantar por que: Y O G R I T O C U A N D O Q U I E R O!!.-dijo mientras alzaba la voz en la ultima oración.

Sanosuke se molestó un poco con la actitud de aquella mujer, nadie, siquiera su madre le había gritado. Aunque reconocía que esa mujer tenía carácter, eso era bueno.

-- Oye, yo sólo te vengo a ayudar y tú me gritas.-dijo Sanosuke mientras intentaba frustradamente calmarse.

Sonrió, por lo menos no era como aquellos hombres que se quedaban callados y le hacían caso en todo.

Sus ojos estaban tratando de hablar, sus miradas no se dirigían a ninguna otra parte. Además de que Sanosuke no perdería en una quemadita de ojos y ella tampoco quería perder.

-- Megumi, eres más lenta tú.-dijo una joven mucho más baja que la mujer con la cual Sanosuke estaba "jugando".

Megumi no se dio vuelta a pesar de que la nombraron, Sanosuke en cambio dejó de estar a la defensiva y sujeto de otra forma la caja, "dándole a entender" a Megumi que quería ayudar e irse…Luego.

-- Lo siento, es que este hombre me quería ayudar y acepte ya que tiene más fuerza que nosotras dos como podrás ver.-dijo mientras presentaba a Sanosuke, quien estaba tomando la "pesada" pero para él súper liviana caja.

-- Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Misao.-la joven era pelinegra y usaba el pelo no tan largo como Megumi, ella tenía intenciones de conversar más con el joven pero el estruendoso grito de Megumi –"GOOOL"- le hizo correr hacia el nuevo apartamento que usarían, seguida de un Sanosuke que rogaba por que las mujeres sí vieran fútbol.

Y así fue, extrañamente una joven desconocida usaba la camiseta de Brazil y con lagrimillas en los ojos lloraba el gol que le habían hecho al arquero de la selección Brasileña de ese año.

-- Admite que la selección de Portugal con Cristiano Ronaldo está mejor que la de Brazil, sin Ronaldinho ni sus grandes no es nada.-dijo Megumi demostrando que sí sabía algo de fútbol. Era verdad que la selección de brasil estaba sin sus grandes jugadores por que no quisieron ir al mundial y por que estaba con lesiones.

-- Además.-añadió Megumi mientras.- Deco no está mal tampoco y hace una buena dupla con C. Ronaldo.-dijo Megumi mientras miraba fútbol.

-- Pero yo quiero que la final no sea entre Portugal y Italia.-dijo enojada Kaoru, ella iba por Brazil. Luego añadió.- Además que no puedes decir que no tenemos grandes, puede que sí sea verdad mas tenemos nuevas figuras si date cuenta del niñito ese que juega con el 21 es buenísimo además de que igual tenemos figuras, Roberto Carlos está jugando y Kaká acaba de entrar.-dijo Kaoru quien miraba atenta el televisor.

Sanosuke opinaba igual que Kaoru pero tenía que admitir que la pelinegra tenía razón hasta cierto punto, era obvio para él que Portugal no era rival para Brazil.

-- Bueno, dónde te dejo esto.-dijo Sanosuke mientras miraba la televisión. Megumi cayó en cuenta que el hombre le estaba ayudando, se sonrojó un poco pero sólo Kaoru se dio cuenta.

-- Buenas, mi nombre Es Kaoru Kamiya y soy la Hermana de Misao.-dijo sonriendo la joven. Sanosuke le sonrió dejando atónitas a las hermanas, era sexy aquel castaño.

Sanosuke siguió a Megumi, quien le mostraba el camino, llegó a una pieza y depositó la caja donde la pelinegra quiso.

-- Están mudándose.-preguntó Sanosuke, Megumi sonrió. Fue divertido pelear con él, eso era raro…por que si estuviera realmente enojada le pegaría mas acepto su ayuda y eso luego de su extraña discusión.

-- Sí, yo estudio Medicina general en la nacional, Kaoru estudia Diseño en la Yaza mientras que Misao estudia Enfermería en la Nacional.-dijo mientras sonreía, el cambio era por la ubicación del departamento.

-- Yo estudio Medicina Forense, ahí estudio con unos amigos y también tengo a un amigo estudiando Medicina general, conoces a Aoshi Shinomori.- dijo Sanosuke mientras sonreía

Megumi sonrió fascinada, sí lo conocía.

-- En serio es amigo tuyo, el es un compañero de clases y a menudo hacemos trabajos juntos.-dijo Sonriendo la joven, no iba a decir que él tenía una especie de atracción por su hermana.

Sanosuke pensó en por qué nunca la había visto, que extraño…

-- Tú vives al lado.-preguntó Megumi mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia a fuera de la habitación siendo seguida por el castaño.

Sanosuke después de todo era hombre, y como tal siguió el movimiento marcado de su trasero al caminar, subió para encontrarse con la delicada cintura que tenía.

-- ¡¡GOOOL!! Por fin Gol de Kaká.-dijo Kaoru mientras saltaba alegre en el sillón.- Por fin te hiciste un Gol negrito sabroso hahahaha.-dijo mientras comenzaba a reír y bailaba graciosamente.

"Ey!, Sanosuke dónde te metiste, Brazil hizo un gol"

Se escuchó de afuera, quien gritó fue Yahiko y Saitou. Kaoru se sorprendió, conocía esa voz.

La joven salió tranquila hacia el hall de entrada y vio en la puerta del lado la cabeza de Yahiko.

- ENANO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ.-gritó sorprendida la joven, qué se supone que hace tu hermano menor en el departamento de al lado del tuyo.

Yahiko la miró, qué hacía Kaoru y por qué vestía tan futbolísticamente sexy. En eso una cabeza Pelirroja sale.

Kaoru se sonrojo, ese pelirrojo emitía una tranquilidad…tenía estilo, era muy lindo. Y Ella, vestida con una polera de Brazil ajustada a su medida, unos shorts cortitos como el de la selección y con sandalias azules.

En eso sale Sanosuke y Megumi, a la rastra Misao quien seguía viendo el partido, la contra carga de Portugal.

-- Kenshin, Aoshi.-dijo fascinada Megumi mientras miraba alegre, Sanosuke se sorprendió. Sabía que conocía a Aoshi pero cómo una estudiante de Medicina conocería a un empresario que estudiaba Ingeniería

El pelirrojo sonrió, eso sí que era una sorpresa. Camino tranquilo y se acerco para saludar a Megumi.

-- Fuimos compañeros cuando estábamos en primaría y en secundaria.-dijo sonriendo Megumi.

Aoshi sonrió y Saitou sólo miraba.

-- ¡¡GOOL DE PORTUGAL!!.-gritaron al unísono Yahiko y Misao quienes miraban la televisión del determinado departamento.

Megumi se volteo al instante, sí. Comenzó a saltar con Misao el gol mientras que Sanosuke y Kaoru se lamentaban, Kenshin sólo sonreía.

-- Por qué no vemos el partido en nuestro departamento.-dijo el pelirrojo, quien era del porte de Megumi.(**Notas de la autora**:_Quiero que los hombres sean altos ¬-¬ ok!? jiji_)

Los presente asintieron, Megumi fue la encargada de apagar lo poco y nada que tenían en uso en su departamento. Al salir se encontró con Sanosuke quien le estaba esperando. Él le sonrió mientras que Megumi le miraba extrañada.

- Qué estas haciendo aquí cabeza de pollo, me estás esperando, ya te enamoraste de mí.-bromeo coqueta Megumi mientras veía como a el castaño le empezaba un tic en el ojo.

-- Sólo te estaba esperando, jejeje…me dices cabeza de pollo cuando tú pareces un zorro¡JÁ! Vamos luego zorra que no quiero perderme el segundo tiempo.-dijo mientras la molestaba, fue así como entraron al departamento molestándose el uno al otro.

El tiempo pasa, bailando tango, bailando jazz, cantando en vez de bailar. Pero pasa tranquilo dejando un paso para el lento y para mucho rápido.

Es por eso que unos años de amistad, de celebraciones, de escuchar los secretos del otro crea un lazo de amistad fuerte.

Sí, de amistad…

* * *

_Continuara... dejen Reviews._

_¡¡Un Fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!! _


	2. Vecinos II

Primer Fanfic, de Rurouni Kenshin,

Espero que les guste. Este sólo la

"Parte II"

**Vecinos, no por mucho. **

El tiempo pasa, bailando tango, bailando jazz, cantando en vez de bailar. Pero pasa tranquilo dejando un paso para el lento y para mucho rápido.

Es por eso que unos años de amistad, de celebraciones, de escuchar los secretos del otro crea un lazo de amistad fuerte.

Sí, de amistad…

-- Salud por que la comadreja pasó todos sus ramos.-dijo Sanosuke mientras levantaba su copa y a la vez otras más eran levantadas seguidas de un coro que decía "Salud"

-- Saludo por que Kaoru pasó sus ramos.-dijo Megumi esta vez, ella alzando su copa media llena, no media vacía.

Sucedió lo mismo, todos brindaron.

-- Salud por que Yahiko entrará a estudiar Ingeniería Química y será compañero de Misao.-dijo Kenshin mientras sonreía.

Todos Brindaron.

-- Salud por que Saitou está en el extranjero.-dijo Aoshi, quien ya demostraba los efectos del alcohol a través de sus sonrojadas mejillas y su bellísima sonrisa.

Kaoru alzó su copa, que acababa de llenar al igual que los demás. Dejando vacía las 8va botella esa noche.

-- Salud por que Misao está con el joven Aoshi.-dijo estallando en carcajadas al igual que todos, excepto la nueva pareja; quienes simplemente se abrazaron sonriendo. Misao hecha un tomate mientras que Aoshi simplemente brindó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Misao miró a Kaoru, su turno.

-- Salud para que Kaoru y Kenshin se hagan más formales.-

Venganza, Misao sonrió. Kenshin miró a Kaoru quien estaba roja a más no poder y lanzaba susurros que no eran posibles de escuchar, sólo Misao los entendía ya que veía los labios de la joven.

Yahiko alzó su copa, casi vacía.

-- Mejor juguemos al nunca nunca.-dijo sonriendo Yahiko.

Aquel era un juego en el cual todos tienen un vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica, se va haciendo por persona primero la persona A dice: "yo nunca nunca he dado un beso" y quien lo ha hecho debe tomar un gran trago de su vaso; le sigue la persona B quien dice: "Yo nunca nunca he hecho el amor" y quien lo ha hecho debe tomar un Gran trago de su vaso y así sucesivamente,

Todos los presentes se miraron, ya casi todos estaban más o menos mal por los efectos del alcohol así que. Qué más daba si pasarían la noche ahí.

O fácilmente se podían ir al departamento del lado, como si fuese tan difícil.

-- Yo Nunca Nunca he hecho trampa en un examen.-dijo Yahiko quien sonrió, él bebió de su vaso, Misao, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Megumi también.

Los que bebieron sonrieron, tratando de pasar inadvertidos.

-- Tramposas.-dijo Kaoru a Misao y Megumi. No pasaron todos inadvertidos.

- Mí turno-dijo Misao mientras se sonrojaba.- Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo

Todos se sorprendieron, vaya que el alcohol quitaba el pudor.

Megumi tomo un trago de su vaso, vaciándolo. Sanosuke tomo tranquilo, Aoshi también, Kenshin también, Yahiko igual.

Misao y Kaoru se miraron, ambas tomaron para sorpresa de todos.

-- ¡¡Con quién!!.-dijo Megumi mientras sonreía expectante, es que sus amigas no eran vírgenes y en ese momento no recordaba con quien habían dejado de ser, ya que sí lo sabía pero no se acordaba.

Kaoru se volteo sonrojada, no pensaba hablar en ese momento. Misao sonrió y contesto.

-- Con…-comenzó a hablar pero luego calló, dejando a todos curiosos. Suspiro y añadió.- No pienso decirlo.

Todos los presentes terminaron con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

Así fue el juego hasta que se aburrieron y de a uno fueron a hacer otras cosas.

Extrañamente Misao y Aoshi desaparecieron del lugar.

-- Tienen que estar en la pieza de Misao.-dijo Sanosuke, quien conversaba con Megumi. La mujer estaba sentada en la barra que tenía la cocina y Sanosuke buscaba algo en el refrigerador mostrando su formado derriere, Megumi sí que tenía una buena vista.

Yahiko le había pedido las llaves a Sanosuke, se iba a dormir al lado. En la pieza del castaño; Megumi e paro tranquila y paso al lado del castaño que se preparaba un pan con palta, miró por la puerta viendo así a un Kenshin dormido en el sofá abrazando a una Kaoru que le abrazaba.

-- Kaoru parece un Koala.-susurro al oído de Megumi, Sanosuke. Causando que una helada corriente recorriera la espalda de la joven.

Megumi se volteo quedando pegada ha Sanosuke, el castaño sonreía bobamente.

Cerca…más cerca…aún más cerca…muchísimo cerca.

-- Oye…-susurro Sanosuke ya casi besando a Megumi. La pelinegra estaba embelezada, no sabía qué hacer y menos qué responder.

Él era un ligón, deportista, desinteresado que amaba salir con una y otra chica pero por otro lado tenía un cuerpo de dios además de que le sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente pero tan fácil como la sacaba la podía dejar.

Era quien controlaba su estado de ánimo desde que se conocieron.

-- Quieres besarme cabeza de pollo, acaso…¿Te enamoraste de mí?.-bromeo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo la pelinegra, cosa que hizo a la perfección por que Sanosuke fue el que se sonrojó y la broma se le fue de las manos.

-- y qué si lo hice.-respondió el castaño acabando con la actuación y fulminando la escena con un beso.

Tímido que poco a poco fue tomando confianza, los labios de Megumi eran devorados por los de Sanosuke. Eran rudos pero le hacían sentir femenina, delicada, bien cuidada (?).

¡¡Por dios, Sanosuke le estaba haciendo delirar; el cabeza de pollo!!

Al diablo con su corte de pelo, al diablo con que le dijera que era un zorra, con que era una malhumorada.

Subió sus brazos dando más cercanía ha sus cuerpo y haciendo del beso algo más excitante.

Si no fuera por que el microondas sonó asustándoles, no hubieran parado ahí.

Sanosuke miro a Megumi sonrojado, le cogio de la mano mientras se volteaba para ir a buscar con el pan con queso que había puesto con muchas ganas de comérselo pero ahora las ganas que tenía era de tirar el microondas por la ventana y besar nuevamente a la pelinegra.

Megumi cogio de la mano de Sanosuke, se sentía sonrojada y no sabía que hacer.

Se soltó rápidamente.

-- Lo de ahora qué acaba de ser… por qué siempre tienes que besar ha alguien.-dijo Megumi quien estaba enojándose.

Las conclusiones rápidas a las que había llegado, si en la junta anterior se había estado besando con Sayo. Una amiga de Kaoru y antes con su Ex novia, antes de esta con una amiga de Kenshin.

-- Debes aprender a besar.-bromeo Megumi mientras trataba de actuar normal, debía hacer que la atmósfera fuera normal. Tenía que sentirse cómoda y en ese momento se sentía de todo menos cómoda además de que las malditas mariposas que sentía en su estomago y el eléctrico contacto que sentía al tocar a Sanosuke se había ido dejándola consternada.

Sanosuke la miraba atónito, qué le pasaba. Primero lo abrazaba, lo besaba con más fervor y ahora le decía que no besaba bien.

-- Tú eres la que tiene poca experiencia Zorra.-dijo Sanosuke mientras bebía zumo de frambuesas.

Megumi le miró atónita, él si que sabía sacarla de sus casillas.

-- No lo creo…que "Sayo" te acostumbro a sus labios, el gran machote se acostumbró; no eres más que un gatito.-dijo Megumi enfatizando en el nombre de Sayo. Sentía que la sangre se le calentaba, pero no por efecto de Sanosuke…realmente sí por él pero no en el contexto de antes.

He ahí la pelea, se había armado ya.

-- No es mi culpa que no te ligues a nadie.-dijo Sanosuke ya enrabiado. El había hablado en serio, es que acaso las mujeres no entendían las indirectas. No son ellas las que siempre dicen que en un hombre hay que saber leer entre líneas.

Megumi enfurecía, cuando ella salió un tiempo con Shishio había sido por Sanosuke que terminó esa relación.

Con Shishio había tenido las mejores noches, él sí que era un hombre a la hora de besarla…puede que se haya acostumbrado a él. Puede ser, pero había terminado con él por culpa del cabeza de pollo; desde que lo conoció a él que dejaba de lado a Shishio y después descubrió que él la engañaba gracias a cabeza de pollo.

-- Qué no es tú culpa…-susurro Megumi, quien se había agotado de pelear y la rabia, la impotencia y frustración la invadían. Haber dejado a un hombre con el que sí mantuvo una relación por alguien que no era seguro.

Que tonta había sido, se había atrevido por algo que no era seguro.

No, no era tonta… era todo menos tonta. Ella simplemente se la jugó, pero en el amor nadie sabe.

Sonrió tristemente, cosa que Sanosuke notó. La respuesta de parte de Megumi estaba tardando.

El castaño se volteo y vio a la pelinegra sentada en el piso, mirando las baldosas del suelo, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

-- No fue tu culpa, fui yo la que decidí tratar de conquistarte.-dijo la pelinegra ya sumida en una repentina tristeza.

Sanosuke se sorprendió, vaya forma de declararse era esa.

Megumi se paró y sonrió, limpio sus ojos y se acercó a Sanosuke.

-- Mira imbecil, deje a Shishio por ti; mis mejores noches de sexo se fueron por que te puse más atención que a mi novio por lo que termino yéndose con una porra que estudiaba en una universidad pagada.-dijo Megumi mientras se acercaba con decisión al moreno. Le cogió de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos cuando le habló.

-- No pienso dejar que mí placer termine, así que te conquistare. Y si no buscare algún gigoló para que me satisfazla en alguna de esas discoteques a las que van todos.-dijo Megumi mientras se alzaba en puntas de pies y besaba los labios del moreno.

Megumi para él nunca había parecido tan sexy, diablos. Cuantas veces había dicho eso en todo el tiempo que la conocía, como unas 5 veces por día y se conocían hace un año y dos meses.

Sanosuke tomo a Megumi de la cintura y la alzó, esta posó sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis del hombre.

-- Créeme que seré mejor en la cama. Y no tendrás por qué seguir buscando si ya me tienes.-dijo mientras besaba lentamente causando que la pena se fuera y viniera las ganas de besarlo con más fulgor.

Megumi sonrió pícara mientras besaba a Sano y sus manos le recorrían el musculoso torso. Sí estaba más en forma que Shishio pero aún no podía decir nada.

Terminó el beso y las manos de Sanosuke bajaron.

-- Nos vamos con calma.-bromeo el castaño, la pelinegra atónita le miraba.

Él sonrió y antes de que llegara él a los labios de ella, esta le ganó.

-- No quiero irme lento, ya me calentaste querido cabeza de pollo. Tendrás que satisfacerme.-dijo Megumi mientras acariciaba el torso del moreno y le hablaba seductoramente.

Lo cogió de la mano y abrazados se fueron a la pieza de la castaña. Pero antes de entrar vieron que Yahiko no se había ido al departamento de Sanosuke y se había quedado dormido en el piso.

-- Al lado podré hacer gritar más.-dijo Sanosuke mientras cogía en brazos a la pelinegra y la besaba.

Megumi se sonrojó, había logrado excitarla en menos de 20 minutos. Cosa que Shishio, no hizo.

No sintió ninguno de los golpes que Sanosuke reclamo camino al departamento. Sólo dio en cuenta cuando el moreno la depositó en su cama.

El olor a él inundaba la habitación.

Los besos y las caricias los recorrían.

Fue así como comenzaron su relación, fue en esa noche donde los vecinos hicieron el amor.

Sanosuke besaba un seno de Megumi mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con cuidado.

La mujer se sonrojaba, ya se había olvidado se Shishio. Los jueguitos de Sanosuke la habían hecho perder la razón.

Las manos de Sanosuke ya la conocían entera, la habían recorrido exquisitamente haciéndola llegar dos veces al orgasmo.

Pero las manos de Megumi habían hecho que Sanosuke se fuera una vez, pero las mismas manos hicieron que sus juegos siguieran hasta el acto de penetración.

Megumi simplemente se abrazó a él cuando este entró completamente. Sanosuke besaba la frente de la pelinegra.

Las embestidas fueron lentas pero luego fueron aumentando. Sí que servía tener buen físico, pensó Megumi.

Sanosuke cayó sobre ella ya rendido. Megumi le besó acompañada de un tinte carmesí que le cubría el rostro.

-- Fue lo mejor.-dijo Sanosuke mientras besaba el cuello de la pelinegra. No quería salir de ella pero tenía que hacerlo, además para sacarse el condón.

Megumi sonrió, si con condón fue exquisito.

Pero su mente no dio para más y se durmió haciéndole cariños en el pelo a Sanosuke, quien había caído en los brazos de Morfeo antes que ella.

Un extraño comienzo, pero era divertido recordarlo luego de 2 años juntos.

Luego de tres años juntos, recordarlo en su compromiso de novios. En su casamiento, Superando ese momento en la luna de miel. Dejando ya de ser vecinos y siendo una pareja que vive junta.

vivir juntos era algo nuevo, el convivir y estar día a día con la persona no les fue tan dificil ya que con el pasar de los años Misao se fue con Aoshi, Yahiko se la pasaba donde Tsubame, y Kaoru hizo un cambio con Sanosuke.

Así el morocho vivía con su amada.

. . . . . . . Fin hasta el momento.

-

* * *

Tenglo planeado, hacer en este fic o en otro:

"Detalles de la convivencia de Sanosuke con Megumi"

creo que así me divertire en este verano, espero les haya gustado; haganmelo saber.


End file.
